ICHI
by Florinoir
Summary: Heu, ça fait un moment, je sais... Tro est toujours en pleine question existentielle...Qui suisje?
1. Default Chapter

**Pseudo:** Florinoir

Titre: Ichi

Genre: angst, shonen ai, souvenirs,souvenirs(tintintintintin... désolée...), OOC

Couples:Hin,hin,hin...

**ICHI**

**Il était une fois... Un petit garçon. Un petit garçon doux et un peu timide, dans une petite communauté. Il vivait chez de la famille à lui, sa mère étant partie en emmenant sa grande soeur avec elle, et le laissant, sans un mot d'éxplication. Oh, bien sûr, les adultes savaient. Mais les adultes expliquent rarement aux enfants,quand l'affaire est triste... La femme qui l'avait mit au monde ne lui avait laissé qu'un nom. Eric. Eric avait sept ans. Eric était chatain et avait les yeux emeraudes, cachés par une frange inégale. Eric était seul, mais Eric revait encore.Il lisait, faisait de longues ballades en solitaire, malgré son jeune age. On le savait responsable, et de toute façon, on s'en foutait un peu... On le laissait exister à sa guise, et il s'en trouvait satisfait. Eric avait beaucoup lu sur le bonheur, et ne pensait pas encore l'avoir atteint. Et il esperait de tout coeur qu'il arrive le plus vite possible... Et il arriva un beau matin, quand un arrivage de camion surgit dans le village, et s'arreta 2 kilomètres plus loin...**

**Comme tout le monde, Eric fut curieux. Il apprit qu'il s'agissait de camions millitaires, et qu'ils étaient là incognito. Qu'il ne fallait rien dire à l'exterieur, sous peine de térribles punitions. Parfois, des hommes musclés aux visages durs venaient s'approvisionner, ne parlant à personne, mais dardant un regard noir et lourd de menace sur les villageois trop curieux à leurs goût... Le lieu où ils étaient installés, autrefois un grand pré, était entouré de pallissades opaques, et le perimètre était surveillé... Parfois l'on entendait des cris... Parfois...**

**Eric aurait donné beaucoup pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans cet endroit interdit; car sous ses dehors doux et reservé, il cachait un tempérament aventurier et courageux. Et tandis que les habitants abandonnaient leurs intérrogations par peur, lui se sentait de plus en plus intrigué...**

**Et un jour, il eut une occasion de connaître les secrets du lieu presque maudit par la communauté. En effet, les tuteurs de Trowa avait une petite exploitation de laiterie, rien de bien prétentieux, quelques vaches dont ils revendaient les fruits pour subsister. Et il se trouve qu'il y avait une grande demande de lait de la part des mysterieux visiteurs... Toutes les semaines, une camionette se garait devant la ferme, les hommes aux visages fermés chargeaient des bidons à l'arrière, payaient comptant et repartaient presques sans un mot. Et, bien entendu, personne ne faisait attention à l'enfant silencieux et tellement discret qui les observaient attentivement... **

**Bref, au bout de 2 semaines, il perçut un moment où il n'y avait personne pour observer l'arrière de son passeport pour les réponses à ses questions. Certains payaient, et ceux qui devaient surveiller s'étaient légèrement éloignés, suffisament pour Eric qui se faufila sous une bâche inutilisée et abandonnée, sans doute utile en cas de mauvais temps, qu'il avait repéré, au fond du camion. Il avait remarqué que les hommes se contentaient de survoler l'endroit du regard. Le coeur battant, il sentit la camionette s'ébranler et pria très fort pour ne pas être decouvert... Mais il se sentait très excité!**

**Au bout de cinq minutes, il sentit un petit arret, entendit des voix, une porte coulisser et 2 minutes après, l'arret fut définitif. L'enfant eut l'immense chance de pouvoir sortir de sa cachette sans être vu grace à un petit incident qui éloigna les gardes. Il ne se rendit pas compte de la chance qu'il avait eu de ne pas se faire prendre... Ni de ce qu'il avait risqué...**

**Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouva dans un grand hangard, se faufilant entre les véhicules...**

**Quant il sortit, il faisait déjà nuit. Il avença, parmi une sorte de petit bois qu'il reconnu comme celui attenant au pré. Le hangard était donc à l'entrée de la petite forêt, se situa-t-il. Il déboucha sur une surface plane, avec de petits batiment grisatres, sans fenêtres. Tapi derrière un arbre, il vit qu'il y avait 4 batiments formant un carré, avec au centre une cour entourée de barbelés, éclairée par des spots accrochés à un mirador. Il frissona en discernant une silhouette armée...**

**Et il se rendit alors véritablement compte de son action, et de sa situation: il était caché, tremblant dans un petit bois, et il venait de penétrer dans un lieu interdit... La peur prit alors le dessus sur l'excitation du début, et commença à reculer precipitamment au fond du bois, en proie à une panique grandissante.**

**Et c'est alors qu'il entendit:**

**Ne bouge plus.**

_AC 195._

Il ouvrit les yeux, et mit un moment avant de se souvenir où il était. Il était dans des draps et sentait sous lui le moelleux d'un matelas. Une chambre, plongée dans la pénombre.

Que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisse apparaître Duo et Quatre en mode ultra-protecteurs qui se jettèrent quasiment sur lui:

Trowa!! Comment tu vas? Ils t'ont pastropamochéscesenfoirésonespèrentrahlessalaudsonvasapelerSallytuvasvoirtuvasêtresurpiedstrèsvite!!

Le jeune homme profita de la seconde de silence necessaire pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles pour intérroger Wufei qui se tenait un peu en retraît et qui regardait d'un air éffaré les deux piles électriques;

Que s'est-il passé?

Le Chinois se reprit et répondit:

Toi et Yui étiez en mission, mais il s'agissait d'un piège. On vous a retrouvé il y a trois jours dans une cellule de la base privée de Kushrenada. Vous êtes resté captifs une semaine environ.

Heero?

La chambre d'à coté. Il tape son rapport. Sally lui a interdit de bouger, il s'est fait amoché les jambes. Comme toi.

Ce n'est que là qu'il prit conscience de ses jambes platrées.

Hm.

Besoin de quelque chose?

Non... Merci.

On reviendrat tout à l'heure! Reposes-toi, compris?!

Oui Quatre...

A plus Trowichou!

Ils sortirent de la pièce après un dernier "shazi d'Americain" grommelé par Wufei. Le français referma les yeux. La mission... La cellule... Et ce rève qui était revenu... Mais impossible de se souvenir de quoi il parlait... Cependant il se rapellait l'avoir déjà fait... Il soupira, decidant de ne plus y penser tant que ses idées seraient encore confuses; il avait la sensation que ce rève était important, que ça concernait son passé oublié, et il ne voulait pas fausser ses reflexions. Trowa allait se rendormir quant il sentit quelqu'un entrer et s'installer sur la chaise à coté de son lit. Gardant les yeux clots, il murmura:

Tu ne devais pas rester allongé?

Hn.

Le chatain eut un sourire intérieur. Il imaginait sans peine la bataille qu'il y avait dut avoir pour la question du plâtre, bataille vraisembablement remportée par le pilote du Wings au vu de sa silencieuse apparition... Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda son frère d'arme, attendant.

Voilà mon rapport, dit ce dernier en lui tendant son laptop.

Trowa alluma la petite lampe de chevet sur la table de nuit. Heero le regardait, une expression neutre sur son visage fin, son regard impassible en parti caché par les mèches brunes indisciplinées retombant devant. Mais la connaissance qu'avait les pilotes des autres étant ce qu'elle était, le jeune Français repéra la lueur de douleur tapie au fond des prunelles marines de son cohéquipier. Assurement, le Japonais avait du s'aider du mur pour marcher...

S'abstenant de tous commentaires, il parcourut le rapport et redonna le portable en hochant la tête, signe de son accord de la relatation des faits. Heero hocha la sienne en retour et s'appreta à s'en aller quant il entendit un bruit de pas dans les escalliers. Le pilote d'Heavy arms vit alors le jeune homme se tendre et essayer d'amorcer une discrète retraîte vers le placard du mur du fond, non sans jeter un regard signifiant clairement à Trowa "tu me dénonce,t'es mort.". Mais l'état de ses jambes n'aidant pas, il ne put se cacher à temps et, acculé, fit face à un Wufei au sourire narquois, avec l'expression dite:" j'essayais pas de me planquer mais d'éviter de voir vos sales tronches et si tu contredis omae o korosu!!".

Allons, Yui, sois raisonnable. Sally t'avais dis de ne pas te lever, c'était la condition pour ne pas te mettre de platre...

Je suis parfaitement opérationnel, gromella tête-de-mule Yui

Tu vas t'écrouler, ça se voit que tu te force...

Chang...

Pas de ce ton là avec moi. Sinon...

Sinon? Brava l'adolescent en mode j'ai-les-jambes-qui-vont-lâcher-mais-ça-m'empechera-pas-de-te-mettre-une-branlée;

Le Chinois eut un sourire carnassier:

Sinon... MAXWELL!! WINNER!! DEVINEZ QUI S'EST LEVE SANS AUTORISATION?!

Le Japonais, qui étais déjà devenu pâle à l'écoute du cri , prit une interesante teinte de blanc en entendant les rugissements et les trépignements se rapprochant de la chambre. Prit de panique, il tenta une esquive vers la fenètre en desespoir de cause, mais la porte s'ouvrit alors à toute volée sur un tandem de super-protecteurs-de-cohéquipiers-suicidaires-malgrès-ces-derniers fulminant:

HEERO YUI!! s'écrierent-ils d'une même voix tonitruante.

Celui-ci, tentant de faire oublier sa tentative de fuite, se retourna le plus dignement qu'il put malgrè ses jambes clairement en surchauffe et les défia du regard.

Je n'ai plus besoin d'être allongé... Ne vous avisez pas d'approcher! Omae o... DUO!! POSE MOI TOUT DE SUITE!! QUATRE, JE T'INTERDIT DE ME MENACER AVEC TES CALMANTS!

Et alors qu'il se faisait emporter vers sa chambre:

WUFEI!! TU ME PAIERAS CA!! TROWA! JE T'INTERDIS DE SOURIRE!! OMAE O KOROSU TOUS!! BAKAS!!

TBC...

Notes: Ouais!! 1ere fic sur !

Heero: Oh joie...

Florinoir: Depuis quand tu fais de l'ironie toi?

Trowa: ...

V'là,tout est dit(Duo:tu parles.../Florinoir:t'as envie de crever?!)!! Ben, si vous lisez, un p'tit mot serait sympa mais c'est comme vous le sentez! Faite moi savoir si vous voulez une suite!


	2. On pense et on veut se souvenir

Pseudo: c'est encore Florinoir!

/les G-boys/ Pour notre plus grande douleur...

Titre: Ichi

Genre: OOC(Y a Tro qui sait causer!Et Fifi qui sait rire!), va y avoir du angst, des revelations, du shonen ai... M'enfin vous verrez!

Couple: vous le saurez bien assez tôt!

Encore merci aux rewiewers!! Z'êtes trop sympas!! Ca m'encourage vachement!!

/Duo/ Justement, c'est loin d'être une bonne chose...

/Moi/ Tu vois le president français? Tu veux être son esclave sexuel?!

/Duo/ Tu peux pas!

/Moi/ Nyark, t'es bien naif, je peux TOUT te faire...

* * *

On n'entendait plus de vociférations venant de la chambre du Japonais. Manifestement Quatre avait mit à exécution sa menace avec les calmants... Trowa entendit les deux cerbères servant de gardes-malades sortir avec des murmures satisfaits pour les voir revenir dans sa chambre où Wufei, toujours present, ricanait silencieusement 

- Cui-là alors! S'exclama Duo en s'ecroulant sur la chaise.

Quatre s'assit précautionneusement sur le lit à côté du meché et s'enquit:

- Ca va Trowa?L'agitation ne t'as pas trop affecté?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Quatre, au moins je sais ce que je risque si je ne suis pas ma convalescence jusqu'au bout... répondit le concerné, une lueur d'amusement dans son émeraude visible.

le blond rougit et bafouilla:

- Désolé... Mais... C'est la seule manière qui fonctionne avec Heero...

- Ouais, renchérit le natté, il tomberait en miette devant nous qu'il refuserait le moindre soin! L'est mazo, c'est moi qui vous le dit!

- Es-tu en état de nous parler plus précisemment de votre mission? Les interrompit Wufei.

Le chatain aux cheveux court hocha la tête:

- Avant de nous faire capturer, nous avons pu découvrir des dossiers cryptés concernant certaines activités sur L3... Heero n'a pas reussit à tout traduire, mais il semblerait qu'ils reprennent un projet abandonné dans l'une des régions encore rurale de la colonie... Le projet "CONTROLE", avons-nous lu. Heero a envoyé tout ce que nous savons aux mads, et nous aurons certainement une convoncation d'ici peu. Ce projet semblait parler d'armes chimiques et de manipulations génétiques.

- Des savants fous? On sera pas dépaysé...

- Sur L3? Et vous avez la localisation précise du lieu?

- Plus tard, coupa Quatre, laissons Trowa se reposer, et attendons d'être tous réunni avec les Mads.

Le blond avait autant envie que les autres d'en savoir plus, mais il sentait la fatigue de l'ex-mercennaire. Ils quittérent tout les trois la chambre, non sans l'abreuver de recommandations:

- Ne te lèves pas!

- Dors

- Maxwell, Winner, foutez lui la paix!

- Ta gueule, Wuffi, on prend soin de lui!

- C'est un pilote de gundam!Et c'est Trowa, pas Heero!

- Heero a surement une mauvaise influence sur lui!

- Maxwell, tu débloque complètement!

- Mais calmez vous!

- URUSEI! KUSO!! SI VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE DORME, LAISSEZ MOI AU MOINS LE FAIRE!! Mugit une voix ensommeillée et bourrue venue d'à côté.

-...

- ...

- Wow... Y a pas, les calmants agissent... L'a jamais dit autant de trucs même pour m'envoyer chier...

- Il... N'a pas parlé de missions?!

- ...

- Tu lui a donné quelle dose?

- Je crois que Quatre est sous le choc.

- Tro, on va te laisser... réussit à dire Duo avant de courrir vers le salon exploser de rire.

Quatre et Wufei le suivirent un peu plus lentement, le Chinois essayant de déculpabiliser l'Arabe qui se lamentait sur le fait d'avoir empoisonné Heero... Le Français, resté seul, se détendit et laissa errer son regard sur le plafond. Il apprèciait de plus en plus cette ambiance fraternelle entre eux cinq, ça avait été une bonne idée de la part des professeurs de les faire agir ensemble. D'un point de vue pratique, ils étaient bien plus efficaces et...

Au début, le jeune homme était méfiant, et se contentait de rapports professionnels puis sa complicité avec Quatre s'était renforcée, sa confiance en Heero aussi, et il avait découvert que les disputes fréquentes entre Duo et Wufei le distrayait, et qu'il admirait et appréciait de plus en plus la faculté du natté à sourire et plaisanter et la droiture et la gentillesse bourrue de Wufei. Il s'était ouvert, avait apprit à faire confiance et s'était aperçut que ce sentiment d'avoir des proches lui avait manqué terriblement, pendant toutes ces années chez les mercenaires. Et puis, il y avait Catherine, et le cirque...

Le garçon laissa un leger soupir franchir ses lèvres; cette guerre lui avait apporté tellement de choses positives, en fin de compte...Des choses qui lui avait toujours fait défaut dans son ancienne pseudo-vie... Du moins, celle dont il se souvenait... Il fronça les sourcils, repensant à ses rêves dont il avait tant de mal à se rappeller. Se pourrait-il vraiment qu'il s'agisse de reminiscences sur les sept premières années de sa vie?

- L3... Murmurat-il...

Il y avait grandi parmis les mercenaires, mais y était-il né? Il ferma les yeux.

TBC...

* * *

/Moi/ Wai!! Un chapîtreuh!! 

/ Trowa/ ...

/Moi/ Mais non, tu parles pas trop! Tu t'ouvre!

/Trowa/ ...!

/Moi/ Mais tu me fais CHIER! J'écris, JE décide! Et si t'es pas content tu fini avec le cadavre de Treize putréfié depuis deux semaines! Nan mais!

/Trowa/ T-T...

/ Wufei/ Tu es ignoble...

/ Moi/Ouh, j'ai presque honte... Allez, des ptits commentaires, s'rai pas d'refus! Et don't panic, l'histoire avance, mine de rien!


	3. L3

Pseudo: Les g-boys sont en tenue de pom pom girls(genre celle de Sakura de CLAMP)

/Heero/ f.

/Duo/ L!

/Trowa/... brandit un carton où est inscrit un O

/Quatre/ R!

/Wufei/sous la menace d'un clavier et d'un brouillon nommé "Les 1000 deshonneurs de Wufette" ... i...

/Zecks/ N.

/13/ O!Youh!

/Relena/ I...ROOOOOOOOOOOO!(l'as pas pu s'en empêcher...)

/Lady Une/ R! MWAHAHAHAHA!(a ses lunettes...)

/Et tous en choeur en jetant les pompoms/ FLOOOOOORINOIR!

Titre: Ichi

Genre: Souvenirs, OOC... Et pis ben sans doute du shonen ai...

Source: Les G-télétubbies!

/Heero, dans le costume de Po/ Gundam Wing. Enleve moi tout de suite ce costume ou omae o korosu!

/Florinoir, bavant gentiment/ Avec les dents!

Disclamer: J'ai vouuuuuluuuuuuuuu mais nan j'ai pas puuuuuuuuuuu! Ils ne sont paaaas de moiiiiiii! Et mon coeur en saiiiiiiiiigneeeee eeeeeeeeencoooooree!

/Duo/ Et le miiiiiiien baaaaaat eeeeeeencoooooooooooreeeeee!

* * *

**- Qui es tu?**

**Eric ne bougeat pas, tremblant de tous ses membres.**

**- Me ... Me faites pas de mal! Je voulais.. Je voulais juste voir! Je vais partir...**

**- Retoune toi. Doucement.**

**Le châtain obéit... pour se retrouver face à un enfant de son age, voire plus jeune, tenant une arme.**

**- Mais...T'as mon age! S'étonnat Eric, oubliant la menace.**

**- Tu es un civil. Je ne dois pas tuer les civils. Mais tu es un intrus. Et eux, il faut les éliminer... **

**Le garçon sembla réfléchir, puis dit:**

**- Il ne faut pas tuer les enfants. Pars.**

**- T'es un enfant, toi aussi... Gromella Eric, agacé d'être prit de haut.**

**Il vit son assaillant sursauter, puis il l'entendit répondre.**

**- Non. Pars.**

**Le châtain ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait peur, mais de se voir menacer par un petit l'avait soulagé. Mais il se sentait intrigué par ce gamin qui avait un comportement d'adulte. Alors il lui dit la première chose qui lui passa par l'ésprit:**

**- Comment tu t'appelle?**

**L'autre sembla surprit, il répèta:**

**- ... M'appelle?**

**- Ben oui, moi c'est Eric, et toi?**

**Malgré l'obscurité, il sentit l'hésitation de l'enfant. Ce dernier allait lui répondre quand il se figea, aux aguets.**

**- On vient. Pars, où on t'attrapera.**

**Eric tourna la tête de tous les côtés, terrorisé, et fini par s'accrocher à l'autre dans un geste désespéré.**

**- Je sais pas par où aller! J'ai peur! Aide moi!**

**Le garçon plongea à nouveau dans une courte réflexion, puis saisit la main du châtain et l'entraîna à travers les bois. Il était silencieux et rapide. Au bout d'un moment, ils arivèrent à la palissade délimitant le complexe. Le garçon fouilla un instant dans les buissons qui collaient le mur, et dénicha un trou tout juste assez grand pour un enfant. Il y poussa Eric, et disparut avant même que le châtain ait pu le remercier. Ce dernier hésita, puis entendant des bruits, se faufila vers la sortie. Il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté, et Eric devina aux cris qu'il percevait que son sauveur avait sans doute fait diversion. Il fila jusque chez lui, sans demander son reste. Il réussi à atteindre sa chambre sans se faire entendre et se recroquevilla dans son lit, tremblant de tous ses membres sous le contre-coup de son aventure. Il s'endormit ainsi.**

**Le lendemain il se reveilla avec l'impression d'avoir rêvé mais sa tenue et une petite coupure obtenue lors de la fuite lui confirmèrent que tout était réel. L'étrange garçon aussi.**

**Eric avait eu très peur. Mais il était curieux. Il voulait revoir le garçon, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier.Il déscendit prendre le petit déjeuneréchangeant un vague salut avec sa tante et son cousin, avant de filer dehors. Il hésita toute la journée, tournant et virant dans le secteur de la palissade sans pour autant tenter de s'en approcher. Il vit quelques gardes, mais pas vers l'endroit qu'il avait fui la veille. Eric réfléchit un moment avant de trouver une solution pour accéder au trou de la palissade. Avec ses ballades solitaires, il connaissait plusieur petits sentiers, dont un lui permettant d'arriver au mur tout en restant à couvert. Il mit son plan à exécution et longea la barrière , cherchant la faille parmis les buissons. Absorbé par la tâche, il négligea sa sécurité:**

**- HEY!**

**Le châtain sursauta, et aperçut des silhouettes venir vers lui. Affolé, il commença à courir. **

**Eric sanglotait tout en courant dans les buissons, il ne voyait pas comment échapper à ses poursuivants... Mais pourquoi il était revenu!**

**Et alors qu'il trébuchait, il sentit une main le saisir par son tee-shirt et l'attirer alors qu'une autre étouffait son hurlement. Il mit un moment avant de se calmer, les paupières crispées dont ruisselaient des larmes alors qu'il laissait échapper des petits gémissements à travers la petite main qu'il avait plaqué sur les lèvres. **

_**"Petite..."**_

**Il se ressaisit et l'autre le sentit car il relâcha sa prise. Eric se retourna pour se retrouver face à l'enfant de la veille. Un sourire illumina alors ses traîts:**

**- C'est toi! Murmurat-il**

**Le garçon qui le fixait avant avec une expression neutre sur le visage avait l'air tellement surprit qu'Eric se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire. C'était le fait qu'il l'ai reconnu? Et il se trouva alors dans le même état que son vis à vis quand ce dernier lui demanda:**

**- Comment tu fais pour tirer ton visage en bas?

* * *

**

Trowa émergea, un glapissement de pucelle outragé de Wufei lui ayant vrillé les tympans. Il se retourna pour voir derrière lui le Chinois étranglant rageusement Duo qui hésitait manifestement entre suffoquer et rire comme un malade...

Le jeune acrobate regarda placidement Quatre assit à côté de lui:

- Proposition indécente?

- Affirmatif, sourit malicieusement l'Arabe, entrant dans le jeu.

- Saignement de nez?

- Presque! Duo a rit trop vite...

-... Galipettes à trois avec l'hôtesse dans les toilettes de l'avion.

- Mmm, pas loin! Dans la soute, plus original, tu connaîs Duo...

Trowa sourit et se renfonça dans le siège. Il chercha machinalement Heero qui devait être deux rangées plus loin et le trouva en train d'éradiquer du regard un stewart qui avait eu le malheur de lui proposer un magazine... Duo, que Wufei avait enfin lâché, intervint alors, toussotant:

- Heero, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas effrayer les gens comme ça!

Il eut pour toutes réponses le regard Sibérie-express classé niveau 4 dans la catégorie tueur et le soldat retourna à la contemplation de son laptop. Le natté ricana et entreprit de re-refaire perdre le semblant de calme que Wufei avait réussi à récupérer... Trowa et Quatre échangèrent un regard faussement las et pouffèrent. Enfin, Quatre pouffa, Trowa agrandit juste son sourire...

Les cinq pilotes se trouvaient dans une navette se dirigeant vers L3. Les Mads leurs avaient ordonné d'aller vérifier discrètement si les données sur le projet "CONTROLE" étaient fondés. Ils y allaient donc en tant qu'adolescents souhaitant fuir la terre en guerre en allant se resourcer dans la campagne de la colonie. Donc, pas de gundams pour le moment... Les blessures d'Heero et Trowa n'étaient pas encore tout à fait guérie mais au vu des informations décryptées, ils avaient tous préférés agir au plus vite... En effet, la base concernée était presque restaurée et elle possédait des laboratoires on ne peut plus suspects... Des scientifiques douteux allaient y être envoyé, selon le dossier...

* * *

La navette atterit dans un spaciodrome bondé. Les cinq garçons récupérèrent leurs sacs, ce qui valu une nouvelle crise de Wufei quand Duo avait innocemment observé que pour un type censé être misogyne comme pas deux, le Chinois avait un bien lourd bagage... Et c'est sous le regard ébahi des passagers témoins de la tentative de lapidation de natté que les pilotes sortirent direction les voitures de locations... On fait mieux niveau discrétion... 

C'est à bord d'un 4x4 qu'ils partirent vers les territoires campagnards de L3...

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un petit hameau. C'était la zone habitée la plus proche de leur cibles. Wufei gara leur véhicule et laissant leurs bagages dans le coffre, ils se mirent en quète de l'endroit que les Mads docs leur avait loués. Un vieil homme bourru leur indiqua la sortie du village. Ils retournèrent donc au 4x4 et roulèrent jusqu'à un bâtiment de pierres, une grande maison dont une partie était détruite.

Ils déscendirent, Trowa et Heero tant bien que mal en se servant des béquilles que Sally les avaient obligés à utiliser. Si le Français n'avait pas fait énormément de difficultés pour les garder, il avait fallu toute la persuasion de Quatre en mode ultra diplomate pour, et d'un, convaincre le Japonais de l'utilité des appuis et ,de deux, empêcher Sally d'étrangler le-dit Japonais... Bien sûr, aussitôt hors de la surveillance de la médecin, Heero avait fait mine de s'en débarrasser mais c'était sans compter Duo qui avait alors brandit une seringue et une tablette de calmants avec un sourire shinigamiesque. Vaincu, le soldat ne put que capituler, la mort dans l'âme...

Ils restèrent quelques minutes a observer la batisse avant de se décider à prendre les sacs. Duo et Quatre s'extasiaient, Wufei grognait et Heero tentait de cryogéniser ses béquilles et la seringue, que le natté agitait nonchalament dans sa direction, par les yeux.

- C'est super ici, calme et tout... Je savais pas que de tels endroits existaient dans les colonnies!

- Oui, les ingénieurs ont voulu recréer l'univers champêtre de certains lieux terrestres... C'est très réussi, ils ont même synthétisé l'odeur!

- Et si on s'installait au lieux de bavasser comme des onnas!

- Vi Wuffi-rabat-joie!

- MAXWELL! Je me prénomme Wufei!

- Mais oui, mais oui... Heero! Si tu crois que je t'ai pas vu! Tro-man, surveille le!

Tout en criant, Duo s'était retourné vers la voiture d'où le grand brun n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il stoppa net son avencée et attira l'attention de ses compagnons. Trowa restait immobile, le regard fixé sur la maison...

- ... Trowa?Youhou, Trowa!

Le jeune acrobate s'ébroua et se tourna vers les autres. Il avait un air un peu troublé... Il secoua la tête une fois, deux fois... Et s'effondra en avant, entraînant dans sa chute Heero qui avait tenté de le soutenir...

Les trois pilotes debout se précipitèrent vers eux, dégagèrent le Japonais grimaçant et transportèrent l'ex mercennaire qui s'était évanoui...

TBC...

/Trowa/ ...!

/Florinoir/ Rôôôh, t'es tombé dans les pommes, rien de grave...

/Heero/ La honte, j'ai des béquilles et en plus j'ai peur d'une seringue...

/Flo/ Hee-chan, tes seules peurs sont les calmants, Réléna, et Duo et Quatre en mode mères-poules... Tu veux que je te fasse piailler comme moi face à des poules!

/Heero/ Y a que toi pour avoir peur de ces trucs...

/Florinoir/ Nan! Je suis l'unique personne a s'apercevoir que ce sont des menaces, nuance!

/Duo/ Pathétique...

/Trowa/ ...!...!

/Florinoir/ Oui, tu es le plus à plaindre, je t'ai fait t'évanouir dans une grosse bouse de vache...

/Trowa/ T-T...

Réponses à la rewiew!

Shamandalie: La v'là, la v'là! Et ouais, la terreur du glaçon!approche une seringue d'Heero, attaché avec des chaînes en titane

/Heero/ Flo, je t'aime! Je suis ton esclave pour la vie! Ensemble tournés vers l'avenir nous...

Ca le rend loquace!

/Duo/ Mais pourquoi j'y ait pas pensé plus tôt...

Merci pour la rewiew, t'es la seule...

/Quatre/ Ne pleure pas!

/Wufei/ Contente toi de ce que tu as, onna!

Voui je sais...

J'aurais ton avis pour la suite..?(regard John Caffey pire que Bambi quand il perd sa mère et Simba quand il perd son père...)

A plus!


	4. Le complexe

Disclamer: Sont pô à moi... A pat le gamin... Et pis les villageois quoique peut-on considérer cela étant donné que L3 fait partie de GW? Hum...

RAR:

A toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé... MERCI! Comme ça fait un moment, je ne vois répond pas personnelement... Donc, toute ma gratitude à Olia Nara, Shamandalie, Tsuunami, Nicole Pavlovna, Myti, Hades Hiei!

En èspérant que vous apprécierez la suite!

* * *

**-Comment est ce que tu fais pour tirer ton visage, en bas?**

**- Heu... Quoi?**

**- Ben, t'as fait ça.**

**Et l'enfant imita maladroitement Eric qui le regardait, les yeux ronds.**

**- Ben... J'ai sourit, tout le monde peut le faire!**

**Le petit fronça les sourcils. **

**- Ah bon... J'avais encore jamais vu personne le faire...**

**Le châtain le dévisagea. Il avait beaucoup lu, mais n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi étrange, que ce soit dans la vie ou dans les livres! **

**Soudain, le garçon tourna la tête, tendu. Eric entendit lui aussi les voix qui se rapprochaient.**

**- Viens! Et ne fais pas de bruits! Lui ordonna l'enfant dans un murmure.**

**Il l'entraîna dans un fourré, les éloignant des bruits.**

**- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là. Pourquoi es-tu revenu?**

**- Je voulais... Te remercier...**

**Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté.**

**- ... Me... remercier?**

**- Ben ...oui! Tu m'as pas dénoncé et tu m'as aidé à m'enfuir.**

**- Tu es revenu juste pour ça?**

**- Non, en fait, je... je voulais te revoir...**

**L'autre écarquilla les yeux. **

**- Que veux tu? Je n'ai pas le droit d'apporter mes compétances à d'autres personnes que celles qu'on m'ordonne d'aider.**

**Eric fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment bizarre! Il ne savait pas ce que c'était de sourire, ne comprennait pas qu'on puisse le remercier et lui tenait un drôle de discours!**

**- Tes parents te donne des ordres?**

**- Parents? Tu dis de drôles de choses. Les parents sont ceux qui s'occupent d'enfants. Les soldats comme moi n'ont pas à avoir de parents.**

**- T'as jamais eu de famille!**

**- Les soldats n'ont pas de familles. Ils obeissent à leurs supérieurs qui ont droit de vie et de mort sur eux.**

**- Mais t'as mon âge! T'es un enfant!**

**- Non. Je suis un soldat. **

**C'est alors qu'Eric avisa les marques sur le visage du garçon. **

**- Tu t'es battu!**

**- On a puni mon manque de discipline. **

**-Mais...Pourquoi?**

**La garçon fronça les sourcils. **

**-... Pourquoi tu t'inquiète?**

**- C'est normal! Tu m'as aidé et... Et je t'aime bien!**

**A l'instant où il donna cette explication, Eric sut à quel point c'était vrai. Ce petit garçon ne faisait pas que l'intriguer, il se sentait bien avec lui... Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais... C'était un sentiment...

* * *

**

_-_ ...chaleureux...

_-_ Allah, il se réveille enfin!

Trowa ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver fixé par quatre regards plus ou moins inquiets. Il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé sur un lit et se rappela les derniers évènements, surtout celui qui l'avait mit dans cet état...

Il connaissait cette maison.

Ce qui l'avait fait s'évanouir était une image particulièrement nette de ce qu'aurait dû être cette barraque selon des souvenirs qu'il pensait ne jamais reavoir...

_-_ Barton, va-t-on finir par savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé! S'impatienta Wufei

Le brun s'adossa au montant du lit et se massa les tempes.

_-_ ...Rien de particulier... Sûrement le voyage...

_-_ Tro-man, vieux, t'es un pilote de Gundam... Nous prend pas pour plus cons qu'on est déjà, tu veux? Bailla Duo.

_-_ Parle pour toi Maxwell, gromella Wufei avant de refixer son attention sur le grand brun.

_-_ Si Trowa n'a pas envie de nous parler, nous allons le laisser se reposer... Je lui fais confiance, ça n'aura aucunes incidences sur la mission, n'est-ce pas Trowa?

Le jeune homme fit un discret sourire à Quatre pour confirmer et remercier le blond avant que ce dernier ne fasse sortir tout le monde de la chambre.

_-_ Il y a trois chambres rénovées, tu partage la tienne avec Heero, moi avec Duo, ça te conviens?

Trowa hocha la tête et Quatre lui sourit, allant rajouter quelque chose quand ils entendirent une dégringolade dans l'escalier suivit du rire inextingible de Duo, et de la voix de Wufei qui déclarait sentencieusement.

_-_ Et voilà pourquoi on te force à garder tes béquilles, Yuy...

_-_ Allah, ces gamins... Gromella Quatre avant de refermer la porte pour foncer constater si Heero aurait besoin d'une momification (bandages selon Quatre).

Trowa sourit pour lui-même et porta son regard vers la fenêtre. Un ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages, un paysage clairement campagnard... Et cette atmosphère si familière... Même son rêve, cette fois-là, avait été plus net...

Cet enfant dont il ne voyait toujours pas les traîts... Il savait qu'il avait été très important pour lui...

Tout comme il sentait qu'il était sans doute l'une des bases de son amnésie...

* * *

**_Quelques jours plus tard..._**

Quatre remercia l'épicière d'un sourire lumineux qui la fit rosir jusqu'aux orteils avant de rejoindre Wufei qui tenaient la moitié des comissions. Ils avaient parfaitement réussis leur couverture, n'étant pour les autochtones qu'un petit groupe d'adolescents en vacances. La mission de surveillance se déroulait aussi bien que possible, elle aussi. Ils avaient repérés l'endroit, une ancienne installation millitaire rénovée.

C'était Trowa qui inquiétait les garçons.

Le grand brun semblait la proie de maux de têtes parfois assez violents et avait continuellement un regard vague qu'il posait sur chaques choses comme s'il espérait y trouver un sens caché. Et ses malaises augmentaient sensiblement dès qu'il se retrouvait à portée du lieu de leurs cibles...

Peut-être l'avait-on drogué ou quelque chose du style lors de sa dernière capture par Oz avec Heero? Mais ça ne tenait pas debout, le pilote Japonais ne montrait aucuns troubles mentaux... Si ce n'étaient ceux qu'il possédait déjà, dixit Duo... Toujours est-il que le jeune homme habituellement si stoïque et en contrôle agissait de plus en plus bizarrement...

* * *

**"- Prêt à sortir?**

**- Je ne devrais vraiment pas...**

**Un sourire. Une main qui se tend. Une autre qui la prend au bout d'un moment. **

**Et une éphémère liberté derrière la palissade..."**

_-_ Trowa?

Le grand brun revint brutalement sur terre et fit un signe de tête à Duo. Le châtain le fixa un moment mais ne dit rien et retourna à son observation. Plus loin, Heero travaillait sur son laptop, piratant un satellite afin de relier les images transmise à sa machine.

_-_ Aparament ils livrent le gros matos... Murmura Duo.

Depuis une heure, de gros camion entraient et sortaient du complexe entouré d'un haut mur.

_-_ Quatres batiments de grande envergure, sans doute des hangards plus quelques autres éparpillées, les dortoirs sûrement...

Duo se rapproche d'Heero qui tourna l'écran vers lui afin qu'il puisse constater ses dires.

_-_ Hmm... Y a une couille les mecs... Trop de camions pour l'espace qu'on voit...

Trowa jeta un oeil à son tour et hocha la tête.

_- _Des installations sous-terraines.

_-_ J'vois qu'ça.

_-_ D'autant plus que nous n'avons encore pas vu les cibles. Hypothèse plus que probable.

Les deux premiers pilotes se mirent à argumenter sur les actions à venir et Trowa observa plus attentivement l'écran. Ce complexe lui semblait...familier? Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Se pourrait-il qu'il vienne d'ici? De ce lieu? Que les expérimentations que les Mads soupçonnaient aient commencées bien plus tôt?

Il prit garde à ne rien monter de son trouble et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Déjà, ce n'était pas lui qui venait de ce complexe. Si il se référaient aux brides de ses rêves, lui venait quasiment certainement de la ferme où ils logeaient actuellement. C'était l'autre. L'autre enfant qu'il ne voyait toujours pas distinctement qui venait d'ici.

**"- Je suis un soldat."**

Oui, ça coïncidait...

Et si il avait vu juste, le projet CONTROLE n'était peut-être qu'une reprise de projet antérieur. La colonie L3 avait subie une grosse attaque il y avait huit ans de cela. Sa mémoire manquante débutait là. Les mercenaires avec lesquels il avait grandi lui avait vaguement parlés de l'avoir trouvé plus mort que vif dans un bois...

Ce bois?

_-_ ... Il faudrait qu'on aille y faire un tour...

_-_ Pas sans l'accord des Mads.

_-_ Pfff, pas drôle, man...

_-_ Duo...

_-_ Oh ça va hein, monsieur hors-de-question-de-garder-ces-foutus-béquilles-même-si-on-me-l'ordonne...

_-_ Je suis d'accord avec Duo... Pour aller voir de l'intérieur... S'empressat-il d'ajouter en voyant l'air presque indigné d'Heero et le sourire moqueur et un peu étonné de Duo.

_-_ Contactons les Mads d'abord. Répéta fermement Heero.

Trowa hocha la tête. C'était plus raisonnable et même Duo soupira, donnant son accord.

_Cette base et ce petit garçon sans visage sont les clés de mon passé perdu, je le sens..._

TBC...


End file.
